Guaría Morada
by Ono-sugg
Summary: Anonadada en un mar de colores y dimensiones opuestas al mundo en el que ella vivía, giraba sobre un pie, sintiéndose feliz de aquello que la rodeaba. Era un bellísimo jardín, todo preparado sólo para que ella lo disfrutara.


**Guaría Morada**

Anonadada en un mar de colores y dimensiones opuestas al mundo en el que ella vivía, giraba sobre un pie, sintiéndose feliz de aquello que la rodeaba. Era un bellísimo jardín, todo preparado sólo para que ella lo disfrutara. No podía creerlo, un sueño hecho realidad. Su propio jardín, su rincón verde, y su propia producción de aromas.

-De verdad no puedo creerlo- dijo segura mirando hacia donde su esposo se hallaba.

-¿Y eso por qué?-

Aun con su sonrisa de niña clavó su mirada en los ojos grises de su marido. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que todos sus deseos fueran concebidos; había deseado una mamá y nadie se la dio, había deseado un hogar fijo donde vivir y jamás se cumplió. En su pobreza, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sentir la emoción al recibir un obsequio tan bello de la vida.

-¿Acaso no querías un jardín?- preguntó como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo, con aquel toque superior y el orgullo que sus palabras le dan a cada oración.

-Si…- confirmó viendo el color animoso que la envolvía- pero nunca imaginé que…-

-¿¡Te lo daría!?- desafió él sonriendo agudamente.

Algo avergonzada por dudar de su más confidente compañero, bajó la mirada y aceptó aquella idea con un "si" bajo. ¿Cómo esperarse un obsequio tan bello?

-Acostúmbrate Tenten- advirtió mientras se acercaba a ella con un paso parsimonioso y galante- Ahora eres una Hyuga, una dama. Todo lo que quieras te lo cumpliré-

-Pero…es mucho- dijo acurrucándose entre sus brazos, los cuales la abrazaron con amor.

-No hay nada que para mi sea mucho-

Y era verdad. El clan Hyuga, era de prestigio, la familia más importante en la aldea de Konoha, y tenía a su disposición más de trescientos empleados y casi toda una nación para ellos. Ahora él era el responsable de dar heredero a la familia, y por lo tanto los líderes momentáneos trataban a Neji y a su mujer como legítimos reyes; cualquier cosa que ellos desearan, por más ridícula y espontánea, se les cumplía.

-Observa por doquier - avisó el joven separándose apenas del abrazo, como para verle los ojos-… las flores son traídas de diversas partes del mundo-

Ella bien sorprendida, primero lo vio a los ojos, y luego giró su rostro para ver aquel rincón tan colorido. Ella de botánica no tenía idea, pero realmente había flores muy exóticas y originales. Pero, entre tantos colores y perfumes, hubo una flor que la llamó desde el inicio.

Parecía una orquídea entre el púrpura rojizo. La flor llevaba sobre sus pétalos una sustancia indigna e invisible que la hacía realmente atractiva y que definitivamente solo captaban sus ojos. Se separó de su enamorado para verla de cerca, y aun así no definía que era lo que tanto le gustaba de ella. Neji un tanto asombrado por la reacción de su mujer, preguntó si todo se hallaba en orden. Ella por su parte solo señaló la flor con el índice, para que su marido que bien la conocía captara cual era la inquietud; porque entre ellos solo bastaba un simple lenguaje corporal. Él sonrió afirmativo elevando su toque vanidoso.

-Sabía que esa flor habría de gustarte- confesó sin mucho misterio.

-¡Es preciosa!-

Pudo asegurar ella, volviendo su mirar al cantero. Con pasos largos él se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda, admirando junto a su amada la pasión que emanaba el conjunto de clores y aromas. Luego extendió su mano y cortó una pequeña muestra de la orquídea, que luego acercó a su mujer con la palma bien extendida.

-De donde proviene, las mujeres las usaban como tocado- finalizó poniéndola sobre la cabeza de la chica.

Con gracia ella sonríe y modela su nuevo sombrero, completamente natural y bello. Ver como espontánea desfiló para él, lo hizo sentirse completamente feliz. De las pocas cosas que se enorgullecía de haber hecho bien, actualmente, era de escoger a la mujer ideal. Con gracia y ternura, y aquel toque simpático que lo hacía reír mucho; solo ella lo tenía.

-Señor… Hiashi-Sama me mandó a llamarlo- divisó Yu, una empleada de prestigió para la familia que apareció imprevistamente.

Repentinamente el dejó de reír, y miró con vergüenza a Tenten, quien aún lucía la flor sobre su cabello. En ese momento ella lo entendió, a él no le gustaba tener excusas para reír frente a otros, y si ella, como su esposa, actuaba de modo gracioso, se avergonzaba. Neji prefería divertirse en la intimidad, y que nadie lo viera feliz.

A cualquier otra mujer eso le molestaría, pero Tenten esta acostumbrada a lidiar con su amante. Conoce perfectamente la razón por la cual él prefiere conservar su compostura frente a los demás, y ella lo ama así. Además hay algo de esto que la deja tranquila. Si Neji solo muestra su lado simpático y tierno con ella, ninguna otra mujer podría conocerlo bien, y mucho menos enamorarse del lado protector y celoso que su marido conserva desde el primer día que lo conoció.

Sonriendo para si misma lo ve encaminarse a la entrada de la casa y desaparecer por el corredor. Un pensamiento macabro pasó por su mente cuando lo desapareció el último rastro de él. Antes de que la empelada se retirara, la mandó a llamar nuevamente.

-Si señora…-

-Hazme un favor- pidió con respeto, quitándose la flor de l cabello.

-Si, mi señora. ¿Qué será?-

Tenten le entregó la flor y miró con picardía los ojos de la sirvienta.

-Compra una docena de estas flores. Luego llévalas a mi cuarto…- ordenó con educación mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la casa- Y hazlo antes de que acabe la cena, por favor-

Con un "sí" discreto, Yu respondió al pedido. Claro que por unos minutos se quedó asombrada de aquel mandato, mirando la flor de forma perdida. Su patrona se había retirado, pero aún quedaban escancias de su ideología; quizás pensaba hacer sonreír al Hyuga durante toda la noche, pensó veloz Yu antes de sacudir su cabeza de ideas locas y cumplir con la actividad.


End file.
